A conventional chair which is lightweight and easy to move around indoors and outdoors is usually integrally formed from a tough, lightweight material to attain a predetermined height. Although it is easy to move the chair to a predetermined place or stack up such chairs not in use, the chair cannot be folded and thus is bulky and of a fixed shape. As a result, taking the chairs to any outdoor environment entails putting the chairs in an admissible, small area to the detriment of ease of storage. In short, the underlying drawbacks of the chair are as follows: bulky and not foldable.